barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elbutler
Menus Hi -- you can change the menus by editing Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar. I added the two categories you wanted so you can see how to do it. There's a slight delay between when you edit the page and when it appears in the sidebar. -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Other Users Unfortunately there's no surefire way to get other contributors. You can (and presumably, from what you wrote have) post about the wiki on forums and newsgroups for the show, and ask any websites you know if they would post a link. But the only thing that really seems to draw people is a lot of good content, which I know can be hard to keep creating on your own. Sorry I don't have a better answer! -- Wendy (talk) 01:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Work in Progress Do you mean that the subject of the article hasn't been finished (eg. an upcoming DVD)? Or that you are in the middle of editing the article right now and thus don't want anyone else to edit it)? Or one that says simply that there is ongoing work on the article but people are welcome to help?? -- Wendy (talk) 14:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- Ok. You can type to put This template onto pages. Is that ok? Or did you have something else in mind? -- Wendy (talk) 05:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Movie and Robber Hi. I found a picture of the DVD cover and uploaded it but I wasn't sure where you wanted to put it. I have no idea who Robber is and there's no page for him/her.... so it's hard to find an image. -- Wendy (talk) 01:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Hi. You already have a stub template, here. To use it type in the article. I also created a cleanup template for you -- to use it type . -- Wendy (talk) 19:04, 15 July 2008 (UTC) favicon, categories, etc. Hi -- I found an image for Club Otis, but I couldn't find one for the Justice Brood yet. I also made a favicon which should show up shortly. For categories, you just add a tag, Category:Characters at the bottom of the page, and the pages go in that category. I added a tag to Cowman and Ratboy (episode) so you could see. If you add a new category Category:Justice Brood Members, it will show up as a redlink. Click the link, and then edit the page like a normal article -- either enter some text, or another category tag or both -- and then save the page. Voila, a new category :). Templates, are a bit more complicated to create, but fairly easy to use. What would you like a template for? -- Wendy (talk) 02:53, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Tomorrow Hi again. I just uploaded a new logo for you in the smaller format at Image:Wiki.png. Starting tomorrow there are going to be some changes to the Monaco skin layout, and it will use that image instead of the wider one I created before. I'm not sure when you'll see the change, but I wanted to have the image ready for you, and I hope it's ok. If you're curious, you can see the general layout (and many cute cats) at Community Test Wiki. You shouldn't have to worry about the change; if all goes well it'll happen auto-magically :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm sorry I didn't respond sooner; I was not online earlier today. To answer your question about the screencaps/recaps, I've never really seen Back at the Barnyard, so it would be very hard to write recaps. There are some short ones on wikipedia wikipedia:List_of_Back_at_the_Barnyard_Episodes that you can copy to get started if that helps. Similarly I don't know how to get screencaps; there seems to be relatively little imagery on the web for this show. If you know of somewhere that has images I'm happy to help you get them uploaded onto the wiki, but right now I don't know where to get them. Sorry I can't help more this time... -- Wendy (talk) 01:31, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Images Hi again. I uploaded some images. I'm sorry they aren't better quality, but I had trouble finding those characters. I hope they are better than nothing though! -- Wendy (talk) 00:47, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Logo I can certainly help you with a logo. Did you have any ideas for what you wanted it to look like? -- Wendy (talk) 21:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I couldn't find a shot with a lot of the characters that was horizontal enough to use (the logo is quite short and wide) so I used one of just Otis. What do you think? Instead I added a group shot to the front page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:06, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think we should do a logo lovingly ripped off (as they said with Spamalot about Monty Python and the Holy Grail) using the "BARNYARD" sign and changing it to "WIKIBARN" on red colored Coop Black (that's the font used for the movie and TV series BTW located at http://www.fonts101.com/fonts/view/Uncategorized/43080/CoopBlack.aspx) and placing below that as a subhead "The Wikia about the movie Barnyard and spinoff TV series Back at the Barnyard". If you know anyone with good Photoshop skills on the baords please respond ASAP. Thanks! Mouseinphilly 8:00 PM US EDT Sep 8 2010 (Edited at 8:27 PM US EDT Sept 8 2010) Better Logo... Don't you want a better logo than the current logo?--AimanFurtwrangler 15:43, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a good start adding content to this wiki, and setting up links to make more content (equally important). I added some simple category tags to your pages -- category structure helps keep things organized and easy to find on a wiki. If there's anything I can help you set up (a logo, infoboxes) or figure out, or if you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page -- I'm happy to help! -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi Elbutler -- we are excited to have WikiBarn as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Bold text You're welcome You're welcome I'm pleased to help. Unlike most Nicktoons today, I think Back at the Barnyard is actually good. I'd like to see more people help us out though. Hello There! Hi Elbutler! I'm Jonathan (a.k.a JewntansOath) and I go around to various new wikis and help out whereever I can, even if it's just reverting small bits of spam or welcoming new users. I am working on becoming a Wikia Helper for the Entertainment Hub and I guess I'll need all of the practice I can get. I just stopped by here to say hi and see if I could help out with anything. Just go ahead and drop me a line on my tak page or email me and I'll get back to you whenever I can. Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 02:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Reply Thanks for letting me help out! I'll put it on my Wiki To Do List and I'll get to working on it. --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 04:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) OglethorpeandEmory Hey, man, this is OglethorpeandEmory, the user of wikia and the best editor for making the internet very perfect. *Thank you for the welcome! I'm a old user in the brazilian Wikisimpsons and the brazilian Wikipedia. You understand portuguese or spanish? Embrece, --Aero'Guns 21:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- It's good to see people adding content to Wikibarn! However while you have 99 articles, at least 10-15 of them are 1-2 sentence stubs (see ), and we need you to have 100 non-stub articles for a spotlight. Also, over half of them are uncategorized (you can see the list ). Please work on increasing the article lengths and categorizing your pages per the spotlight criteria. Let me know when you are done and I will be happy to add your wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ... Please delete the page AimanFurtwrangler(not my user page) because I've done a mistake. I'm terribly sorry.--AimanFurtwrangler 15:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) What Happened?!!! What happened to this website?!!!--AimanFurtwrangler 15:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Dissapointed! I haven't visited this website for more than 3 months. I discovered that the page of the main characters are different from back then- now it turned bad! Who is responsible for these articles: Otis the Cow Nora Beady and the other main characters? If you can track who edited the pages, please block them.--AimanFurtwrangler 14:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Elbutler I'm Bigteddy I'm one of the helpers at Wikia I created a wiki of a show called BKA wikia everything you made is awesome but I think I know you on Wikipedia as The Cool Kat right I think it's you. --Bigteddy 22:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well the only two I've been editing is the Barney Wiki and the Muppet Wiki and they're two pretty good pages I can help block vandals whenever they learned their lesson lol. Have you ever had a vandal going to your talkpage at Wikipedia. --Bigteddy 22:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey again! May I know who is responsible for the pages of this wiki that I mentioned about back then?AimanFurtwrangler 15:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I Found You I Found Erma I got revenge on you again. Ha Ha Ha. Simulation12 03:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Elbutler I can help with other vandals I'm so sorry he's been getting revenge on you. --Bigteddy 21:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi My name's Mouseinphilly, and I've edited a lot on Wikipedia, and other Wikia projects (Disney Wikia, The Christmas Specials Wikia, Foster's Home, et al.) and spun off a new Wikia based on Christmas Specials, The Other Holiday Specials Wikia. Can I ask for permission to replace Bigteddy Simulation 12 since I have over 300 edits as a user? Please let me know in advance. Thanks. Mouseinphilly 12:55 AM US EDT Mar 24 2010 Reply Thank you. I did protecting on the main characters, voice actors and movie and TV series sections to prevent outside vandalism. Mouseinphilly 9:18 PM US EDT Apr 3 2010. Ban request Can you please ban 72.223.81.148 due to excessive vandalism? Mouseinphilly 2:10 AM US EDT Mar 24 2010. :Can we also ban Anthony9 for a year due to his excessive vandalism? He is constantly changing character and voice actor pages and templates. Mouseinphilly 2:54 AM US EDT Mar 24 2010 Added information 4:22 PM US EDT Mar 25 2010 :::Add if you please to the banishment list Brandondorf9999 for adding stuff not relevant to the Barnyard universe. Mouseinphilly 9:08 PM US EDT Mar 25 2010. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin How many edits do you need to become an adminSideswipe 555 14:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC)sideswipe_555 I'm Sorry Erma I'm sorry for ruining your life these past years I just wanna be your friend You're a good user and If you don't mind I wanna help with the page. Simulation13 00:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) And By The Way Happy New Year